I Noticed You Were Alone
by Namaco
Summary: Slash! HarryFredGeorge This takes place the summer before sixth year. All Harry wanted was to be alone, but now it's up to the twins to change his mind. HarryFredGeorge


I Noticed You Were Alone

By Namaco

* * *

Enjoy

* * *

That morning a few hours before dawn, as Harry sat awake in Grimmuald Place, Fred and George had approached as he sat in the corner of the library reading a Quidditch book. The chairs in the corner were charmed cushy, and a warm fire was lit beside him. He had his head bent over the book, with his feet tucked under he was rather comfortable at that moment, basking in the warmth of the fire, and letting his eyes lazily and half lidded scan the pages to Quidditch through the ages.' The only light that could be seen was from the flickering hearth he was drawing warmth from.

But alas, his peace could not last. As Harry's eyes scanned the book, absorbing the letters and painting pictures in his mind a shadow creped over him blocking his light an enabling him from being able to read

Harry snapped his book shut irritated, he had come to the library to get away from his friends. Mainly a certain bookworm and master chess player friends, who were probably attached to the lips at this moment in Ron's room.

Sighing he glared at the ground in irritation. "Fred George…" He greeted not looking up. "What do you want?" Rudely.

The red headed twins, brothers to his best mate grinned at each other.

"Well boy wonder…"one started.

"We came to keep." The other continued.

"You company." they finished.

Harry rolled his eyes looking up for the first time since they interrupted his peace. "Yes and I'm sure that's all you want." He said unbelievingly.

The twins grin only widened. "I do believe he thinks we might be up to something." One said while the other formed and oh with his mouth and brought a hand up to cover it.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Think? No I know you're up to something he told them.

One of the red heads, turned away with a pout, while the other patted him softly on the back.

Of course this struck Harry as nothing new, the twin disaster where always like this, playing and laughing, though Harry could tell time or two that they were serious, and quite scary. If one thing Harry knew never to do, that was to harm one twin while the other was around.

"Don't look at us like that," one said to Harry when he sobered up.

Harry took note that this one was Fred.

Fred sat down in the couch across from him followed closely by George.

"Since we can't fool him, we might as well tell him why we are here."

Fred said to George who nodded.

"You see Harry we noticed how lonely you have been…"

Harry glared at Fred. "And I would like to be lonely once more, if you'd just leave."

George snorted. "Harry we've known you for what? Six years…You hate to be alone."

Harry fell back onto the chair, and closed his eyes. "I don't believe you know a thing about me."

The twins exchanged looks, before Fred stood up and sat next on the arm rest, Harry. Fred lifted his hand and smacked Harry upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

George grinned before joining them on the other armrest. "For being a prat."

Harry glared at both of them. "Just say what it is you want and leave me to be."

Fred sighed. "Harry, all this being alone crap has got to stop."

George continued from there. "Listen up wonder boy, we noticed, even if no one else has, the way you've withdrawn into yourself."

Fred nodded gazing down at the now surprised Harry. "You're not eating…"

George spoke next. "You're not sleeping…"

"And you hardly talk…"

"Only to Remus…"

"And it has got to stop…"

Now Harry was contemplating on which attitude he should take on at the moment. He wasn't sure to be angry for them meddling, greatful for the worry, or sad that they noticed. However he did know what question he needed to ask.

"Why would you care?"

Once again the twins looked at one another blinking.

"My dear brother I do believe that our boy wonder is absolutely slow."

Harry growled.

"I agree. How cab it be that he does not know?"

Harry decided to poke into their conversation. "Look guys, I'd rather be alone ok, my life is my life. Leave it at that." Intent on leaving Harry made a move to stand.

Shaking their heads the twins pushed him back into the chair. They both slipped off the arms rest, one kneeling in front of him while the other went to the back of the chair and held his shoulder. This left Harry trapped, and he knew that he was going to be forced to confront them now.

"We can't allow you to be alone right now Harry."

"Not when you're depressed."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I'm not depressed I'm…" Harry stopped talking when he realized he had nothing to say to this and instead his glared.

"Now that you are quiet…"

"You might let us finish…"

The one in front of him grabbing his chin and forced Harry to meet his blue eyes.

"Harry, we are worried about you for a reason…"

"Besides the fact that no one else is…"

"Ever since Sirius died…"

"You've become a self imposed dementor…"

"Remus caught up in official order business…"

"And you are unable to talk to him…"

"Ron and Hermione are caught up in each other…"

"Leaving you out…"

"And Ginny is caught up in Dean…"

Harry closed his eyes as the twins listed off the problems in his life. He had of course known the reason for his withdrawal, but for it to be said out loud made him feel unpleasant.

"So we are here to make you feel better." Fred said while massaging his shoulders. Harry sighed happily.

"You are doing a fine job at it." He mumbled his eyes closed, so he missed the smirks that came to both of the red head faces.

"But," Harry said. "You still did not answer my question. Why do you care?"

Fred grinned letting his hand wonder down Harry's arm.

"You see Harry; we've been caught up in something as well."

"You…"

Harry was stunned speechless as George leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. The kiss last no more than a second, it was only a simple brush of the lips, leaving his to tangle.

He had known since he was Twelve that he preferred neither gender over the other. So that did not shock him, no what shocked him was the fact that the twins preferred him!

"What…" He whispered his eyes trained onto Georges. "Since when?"

Not that he had many objections to the twins, after all they were rather…for the lack of a better word _hot._

"Hmm…You were a cute eleven-year-old."

Harry choked. "I was only eleven."

Both boys chuckled. "And we were only thirteen. And you are no longer cute, you're beautiful."

Harry was now blushing hard; though he was positive it wasn't from embarrassment. "B-but. I'm not…"

George cut him off with a growl. "Don't you dare say you're not beautiful"

Harry snapped his mouth closed. He opened it partially to say something else.

Fred brought his lips up to Harry's ear. "And you're not too young."

Harry closed his mouth once more. But began another sentence soon after. "How did you know…"

George smiled in amusement. "What you were going to say?"

Harry could feel Fred's grin against his ear. "We told you we knew you, did we not."

Moaning, Harry closed his eyes. "Well I'm glad to say I know you as well." He told them.

Two sets of curious eyes were upon him now. Harry did in fact know the twins quite well. He had a crush on both of them when he was twelve, which over time escalated as he began to watch them more and more, as they schemed, planned party's, and got caught.

Fred smirked. "Do you really…Not many people do, not enough to tell us apart any how."

Harry opened his eyes and gazed at the wall over Georges shoulder. "I can."

"No really, " He said when they snorted. " You each may look alike but you are very different. Though you share a love for pranks, it's Fred who schemes them, and George who puts them into action. Fred's favorite color is green, while George's is blue. George loves pudding, and Fred adores pies. And though you like to make people think you do the talking back and forth thing on purpose, it all comes naturally. Fred's voice is higher, while Georges is lower. George had a few more freckles on his face than you Fred. Plus Fred smells of chocolate while you George smells of cinnamon. And I can tell you now, that it is George in front of me, and freed in back." He finished

The twins were stunned into silence. Never before had anyone been able to tell them apart that well, but here was proof that it was possible. "I Fred I do believe that we are not the only ones who have been watching…" George said before leaning forward and capturing Harry in a passionate kiss. He nibbled at Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted.

"I do believe you are right." Fred confirmed while trailing kisses on the side of Harry's neck.

Harry hummed then let his eyes flutter shut in rapture. He felt Fred lift his lips back to his ear.

"Do you want to be alone now?" He questioned, his voice low.

Harry moaned as he let George into his mouth, and felt Fred lick a path down his neck. He wasn't to keen on being alone at the moment, or for the rest of the night at all.

So what do you think, the idea came to me from no where. I think it's rather dulled, but oh well. You can be the judge. The whole Harry/Fred/George thing isn't very common, which it should be. You people need to right more of it please. I've only ever read five… If you can find anymore I'd love it if you'd tell me! Well……R&R


End file.
